


Equals

by Taylor1990



Series: Nuka-World Nookie [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Damn you Bethesda, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Let's break the fucking bed, Oral Sex, Plot? What Plot?, Porn Without Plot, Stop giving me attractive companions, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor1990/pseuds/Taylor1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just look at those tags...do I really need to sum up what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to give it a title, didn't even want the build-up to the smut to be honest. I just had to get this man in bed.
> 
> Porter Gage's voice gets me going to the point where I just wanna rip off his eye patch to see what's underneath. 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting. I've proof read it once but I'm drunk. So here goes nothing.

There she was, the woman he invested a lot of time and faith in, spread out in her oversized chair that made her look like a queen. Her back was leaning casually against one arm rest whilst her feet dangled over the other.

She was wearing a white jumpsuit, the same jumpsuit he’d seen her tear off a mannequin in Nuka-Galaxy. It was the only time he’d ever seen her act like such a girl. He tried to be a gentleman but it was real hard to keep his eye off her when she suddenly started undressing right there and then in front of him.

She didn’t look like much when she first got here. Still a white collar Commonwealther but she got into her role as Overboss pretty quickly. The long blonde hair she’d been sporting had been dyed blood-red and shaved at one side.

He felt a swell of pride in his chest as he looked her over. He’d helped her become the person sat in front of him. He’d created her. For all intents and purposes, she was his.

But he wasn’t there to admire her, or even praise her. Word had eventually reached him about her actions in Kiddie Kingdom. He’d offered to help her, but she turned him down. Maybe things would have been different if he’d been there to direct her.

“Wanna tell me what the fuck you were thinking?” He tried to sound angry, authoritative, but he just sounded nervous. Why the fuck did he sound nervous? It wasn’t as though he’d never been alone with her before.

It certainly got her attention, he doubted anyone spoke to her like that.

She gracefully swung her legs around until her feet touched the ground and he silently cursed himself for letting his gaze follow them. Beautiful, slender yet muscular legs that went on for miles. He involuntarily bit his lip when he imagined what they’d feel like wrapped around his neck. She must have seen him do it because he heard the breathed chuckle leave her mouth as she stood up.

It took all his strength to keep eye contact with her. The second he looked away, she’d know she had him. And all sense of dominance would be lost.

“It’s bad enough you left that neanderthal and his undead family live, now I hear you actually let go of the guy who’s been trying to kill anyone who walked into Kiddie Kingdom.”

The words sounded fucking ridiculous coming out of his mouth.

“Tell me Gage,” she sounded calm, didn’t look it though. She looked real pissed. But that was fine. So was he. “How many people did you have to lure here before I came along?”

She knew the answer. He’d tried this countless times before she came along and she seemed to the only person who gave him the outcome he wanted.

“ _You_ wanted Colter dead… _I_ gave you that. _You_ wanted every section of the park cleared so your precious raiders could expand… _I_ gave you that. You wanted the three factions to get along, guess what, I gave you that too. Do you really have to be such a Raider?”

What kind of fucked up question was that? He was a Raider, it wasn’t like he could be anything else.

“You brought me here because you need me,” there was an all-knowing, smug look on her face.

She had him.

“I agreed to help you, I never agreed to killing everything that moved.”

She was tough as nails but had a soft side when it came to family. Cito saw her as a friend, his ‘family’ hadn’t tried to kill her once and each one of them had helped her. They didn’t deserve to die. Oswald was just bitter, like every other ghoul in the world, and he was lonely. She should have killed him though, seeing as he spent the whole time trying to kill her. But she didn’t, the last bit of red in her heart wouldn’t let her. She did what she thought was right…sent him to find the love of his life.

“And what if it backfires and every _thing_ you’ve kept alive comes back and tries to kill us all?”

“Then everyone dies.” She stated coldly. Two months she’d been here, leaving behind everything she knew back in the Commonwealth, to help a group of _morons_ who couldn’t organise a piss-up in a brewery. “I’m the one with the target on their back, remember?”

He didn’t know how to respond, she’d used his own words against him and somehow, turned it into an insult. He was never one for being in charge, like he said he didn’t want to be the one with a target on his back. But being the one behind the person in charge was a good a place as any. Especially if he was behind an ass like hers.

He’s still not sure why he did it, probably a bad move to make with the boss but he couldn’t help it. All sense of rationality and professionalism went out the window the second she put aside the lives of the rest of them.

He took a hold of her wrist, holding it tighter than necessary and practically shoved her against the wall. Her bottom lip fell open in shock but there was this look in her eyes, a mischievous look that made him strain against his pants.

“So you’d just let them kill us all…” just when he was beginning to think she’d do them all some good. She was just like Colter after all, selfish, unforgiving - a dictator. Emphasis on the _dic_ part.

The hand not holding her wrist was up against the wall, right next to her head.

“Not all of you,” she turned to look at the arm next to her head. “Just them.”

The phrase left her mouth so quietly he barely heard it. All the anger inside him dissipated and was replaced with confusion. Confusion at her words, confusion at the way she suddenly refused to look at him.

The hand on the wall moved to cup her face, forcing her to look at him. She held his gaze for a whole two seconds before looking down and away. She looked almost shy, he’d never seen her look that before. It was…interesting.

They fought against each other, him moving her head so she’d look at him, her eyes darting away to look at anything _but_ him. His hand was still on her chin, her eyes still not looking at him, and he looked down to watch her chest heave against the fabric of her jumpsuit.

When he looked up at her, she was staring at him. A smile spread over her face. The smile that could cause the whole place to kill each other, if that’s what she wanted them to do. All sense of shyness was gone, replaced with something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

This wasn’t his first rodeo, he’d spent plenty of time around women. There were lots of women around Nuka-World that he constantly had to speak to but there was something about this one…something that woke up his animalistic urges.

“Like what you see?” she asked with a devilish smile.

He gave no verbal response, most of his energy went into not biting his lip again. Even through her jumpsuit he could feel the heat radiating off her, the heat that coursed through his entire being and landed with a thud against his crotch.

“You know,” she looked down at the space between them, an eyebrow raised when her eyes fell on the bulge of his trousers. “I thought you people just _took_ what you wanted.”

Their eyes met at the same time. Her pupils were blown, brown lost in a sea of black, and she bit her lip. He saw the challenge in her eyes, stared at it in disbelief and the longer he looked at her, the harder she bit her lip.

A growl left his mouth and he moved his hands to the front of her suit. There was a zip there, one he could easily drag down her lean torso and carefully peel her jumpsuit away from her skin. But he didn’t have time for careful, didn’t want it if he was being honest.

Unforgivingly he tore at the fabric, he could hear the stitching break as he exposed the supple flesh underneath. Her white porcelain skin glowed against the darkness of her underwear.

“Hey!” she exclaimed in protest but made no move to stop him.

When the top half of her jumpsuit was nothing but tattered fabric on the ground he moved his hands to tug her bra down. Her deliciously large breasts stared back at him. He bit his lip before leaning forward and capturing a pert nipple between his lips. She moaned, pushed her hips into him and he felt her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Whilst his mouth worked on one nipple his fingers pinched the other and short breathless gasps left her mouth the longer he toyed with her breasts.

He flicked his tongue over her nipple a few times before moving away. She moaned at the lose, before squealing with ecstasy when he latched onto the other.

Her hands worked blindly to find purchase on his tank top and she gave it the same fate he had given her jumpsuit. It didn’t come off his body as easily as her outfit had hers, she pushed away the ruined fabric to run her hands over his stomach. There was a hitch in her breath as she blindly appreciated the feel of muscle under her fingertips.

Her fingers pressed against a sensitive point on his side and he backed away from her slightly. She chuckled and went to touch him again but he put a stop to that by pinning her hands above her head. He used his weight to press her against the wall, her hips involuntarily pushed into him.

She looked so submissive, it was a rare sight - a sight he fucking loved. Here was the Overboss, so powerful and terrifying, completely putty against him. He moved to hold her wrists with one hand, the other moving to cup her face again. A finger slipped inside her open mouth and he groaned as she wrapped her lips around it and started sucking. She bit at the nail bed as he went to remove his finger, an action that only made him push his own hips into hers.

She reacted with a shiver as the salvia soaked digit made its way down her chest. Her stomach muscles twitched as his hand ran over them and her breath got caught in her throat when he stopped at the bottom half of her suit.

Her hips left the wall and he took it as an invitation. He trailed over the patch of hair underneath her underwear and his eyes widened at the slick mess. He easily slipped two fingers inside her, pumping her hard and fast, whilst his thumb played with her clit.

She was bucking uncontrollably into his hold, pushing her hips down to meet him every time he thrust upwards, her hands fought against his grip as her breath left her in short, ragged intervals.

“Wanna tell me why you’re so wet?” he growled in her ear. The hand inside her moved even faster and his name left her in a whisper.

“Wanna,” her eyes screwed shut, she was feeling too much at the same time. How was her brain meant to form sentences? “Wanna tell me why you’re keeping tabs on me?”

“Gotta,” he growled, “make sure we’ve not got another Colter on our hands.”

He inserted another finger and pushed all three of them as deep as they would go. His nail scrapped against the rough patch of skin inside her walls and she screamed.

“I-I…” She was panting, near breaking point, because his hand was moving with speed that should not be possible for a human being to reach. “Oh god _, Porter_.”

No one really called him by his first name, but it sounded just fine coming out of her mouth, especially if she was going to say it like _that_. He moved his thumb faster, just to see if he could get her to say it again. And she did. Her thighs tensed, her walls clenched around his fingers and her essence soaked him to his wrist. Hearing his name shouted at the peak of orgasm…oh yeah, there was nothing in the world that beat that.

Slowly, agonisingly, he slipped his hand out of her, purposely brushed his fingers over her clit and was rewarded with a mewl of protest. He didn’t think it was possible for her to be any sexier, but he was wrong the second he looked at her. Her skin, from her face all the way down her chest, was flushed red, her eyes were gazed over as she came down from her orgasm and her breasts brushed against his arm as she tried to steady her breathing.

 _Fucking perfect_.

He took a tight grip of her arm and pulled her towards him. She flew at him, her back left the wall and she crashed against his chest. Her free hand brushed over the muscles on his chest, an appreciative noise left her, and she looked up to give him a doughy smile.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she’d been buying chems from Maddox.

“Do you remember what you said about our partnership?” His voice was hoarse, his mind and body overstimulated by the beautiful, half naked woman in front of him. “That we were _equals_?”

She nodded and bit her lip, because she knew what was coming.

He barely had to force her, she was already halfway to her knees, he just helped her down the rest of the way. Through the fabric of his trousers she ran her hand over his crotch, appreciating the generous bulge she could feel underneath.

Her hands pulled desperately at the waistband of his trousers. He helped by unhooking his belt, and she was pulling his trousers down his thighs before he’d even got the belt all the way through the loops. Still on her knees she repositioned herself, her hands jerking him off through his boxers for a moment before she braved pulling down the off-white fabric.

“Seems I’m not the only one who’s been keeping secrets,” she stated. Her voice light, her eyes fixated on the _huge_ monster that was Gage’s dick.

It took both of her small hands to firmly hold his erection. She licked her lip in anticipation. She looked up to lock eyes with him as her tongue poked out to flick against his perfect mushroomed head. She didn’t take her eyes off him as her tongue swirled around his head, licked up and down his shaft and she removed a hand from his dick to cup his balls.

She finally looked away and he took the opportunity to silently curse and look towards the ceiling. Her hand worked at pumping the base of his dick whilst her mouth concentrated on the rest of him. She rolled and stroked his balls between her fingers and every moan she made, in response to the ragged groans that were leaving him, vibrated through him and hit him at the base of his neck.

His hand landed on the back of her head, not to force her down on him further (her nose was already repeatedly hitting his groin) more to steady himself. Because at least he’d had the foresight to pin her against the wall when he showed her a good time. But he hadn’t been giving it much thought at the time, she was always good with words, he just wanted to see if her mouth was good for other things.

It was. Jesus H _Christ_ was her mouth good.

He felt himself slide out of her mouth, and he looked down when he heard the _pop_ sound. She was looking up at him, one hand still pumping him, the other still playing with his balls.

“Equals, remember?” she asked, winking before her tongue glided against his head again.

He groaned, his brain incapable of forming words let alone sentences.

“I want you to,” she said breathlessly. “Wanna feel it, wanna taste it as you cum down my throat.”

She wrapped her lips around the head of his dick and sucked momentarily before peeling away to run her tongue along his shaft.

He was finding it hard to concentrate.

“If you…” he hissed, “keep this up, the night will be over before it even gets started.”

“I have tremendous faith in you,” she winked before moving back to put her mouth around his dick.

She sucked harder, moved both her hands faster, everything was just…harder. And as a result, it was a lot more difficult for him to hold himself together.

His breathing was ragged, he could feel himself sweating underneath his skin.One last suck, one hard tug on his balls and he was gone. A guttural moan left him and he pushed her head further down on his dick as he spilled inside her mouth.

He brushed the hair away from her neck and watched her as she continued to suck him dry, lick him clean and wait until there was nothing more he could give her. He was overly sensitive, his muscles twitched with every movement she continued to give and he eventually had to pull himself out and away from her.

She looked at him with a mischievous smile, a finger brushed at the sides of her mouth to capture any essence that dare try to escape. He bit his lip when she made a show of running her finger down her tongue.

He pulled her up to her feet and she bounced off his chest.

“Satisfied?”

“No, but I’m getting there.” Her tone almost went back to normal then. Almost.

“Good.”

He all but dragged her over to her bed, a squeal left her when he threw her onto it. He stood at the end of the bed, leant forward to grab at the rest of her outfit and pulled her towards him. Her legs were up against his chest, her feet dangling above his shoulders.

“You know, as much of a piece of shit as he was,” his hands busied themselves by untying her boots whilst he continued to talk. “At least Colter listened to me.”

“Liar.” She chuckled.

He tossed each boot behind him and held on to her feet, a move that made her giggle and try to pry herself out of his grip.

“Okay, so maybe he didn’t listen to me.” In one quick movement he dragged the rest of her suit off her body. “But he wasn’t nearly as infuriating.”

He leant forwards, look a hold of her underwear each side of her hips and slowly dragged the soaking wet fabric down her legs and over her feet. He held them up in front of him and growled with a sense of smugness when he realised there were practically _dripping_ in her juices.

Did she listen to him? Not really. Was she infuriating? You bet your sweet ass she was but she was also the sexiest woman he’d _ever_ seen. And knowing how wet he made her…well, that was just the delicious icing on the cake.

“So…are you just gonna stand there? Or are you going to punish me for being _bad_?”

The challenging look in her eyes was back.

“Absolutely.”

He pulled her even further down the mattress, until her ass was hanging off the edge and he got to his knees. A gasp left her mouth and she covered her face with her arms. He could get used to her being shy, she didn’t talk so much when she was.

He teased her, moving his tongue around (but not touching) her clit, across her sweet tasting lips, down to her taint and back up again. She groaned in frustration, pushed her hips down to force his mouth to go where she wanted it and before she could speak her frustrations aloud, he thrust his tongue inside her.

“Holy…crap.” She panted, her back involuntarily left the mattress and he used a firm hand to force her back down.

He swirled his tongue around inside her, dragging it along her walls as he pulled out. He pursed his lips around her clit and sucked, almost as hard as she’d sucked him, until she was screaming.

“ _Porter,_ oh fuck…fuuu,” her sentence was cut short when he began stroking her clit with his tongue, making long, hard laps up and down, around and around - basically moving in whatever direction he saw fit.

He could get used to being in charge, especially in this particular instance.

She struggled against the onslaught of his tongue, her hips at war with themselves as she pushed herself further onto his face and yet desperately trying to pull away from the unforgiving pace of his tongue. She wasn’t going anywhere, no matter how much she struggled, Gage’s grip on her waist was too tight to allow her much movability.

Her thighs tightened around his head, her breath hitched in her throat, then she left out a moan of frustration before relaxing again.

“Stop fighting it.” He demanded, annoyed that he had to pull himself away from the sweet taste of her.

“Don’t wanna,” her head was shaking frantically side to side. “Need you inside of me.”

Need - that was the word she used. Not want. _Need._ And who was he to deny her something she so clearly _desperately_ needed? Not to mention, he needed to be inside her too.

One last calculated stroke of his tongue, from her ass to her clit, and he was up on his feet. He felt a swell of pride in his chest when he saw the appreciative look on her face as her eyes scanned his naked form.

“Not so bad yourself.” He commented. He was rewarded with an embarrassed look and she hid her face in her arms once more.

The mattress dipped under his weight as he moved to engulf her tiny form in his shadow. He used one hand to brace himself as the other took one arm away from her face.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you look shy before,” she tried to cover her face again but he stopped her. “Best not let anyone else see you this way.”

“Anyone else better not do what you’re doing.”

He liked that. Not really sure why, just kinda liked the idea of her not wanting to fuck every other person in this godforsaken amusement park.

He angled his hips and moved his hand. Her arms shot up to her face again and he peeled them away…again.

“Stop.” His voice was authoritative, demanding and she rubbed her thighs together at the sound of it. It was a sound that shot through her - from her toes all the way up to her head and everywhere in between.

She obliged and kept her arms pinned down at her sides. Although the rebel in her wanted to move them again, just to see what he would do. Her thoughts were written all over her face.

“Do it and you’ll be one very _unsatisfied_ Overboss. Boss.”

She moaned and bit her lip- she’d never told him how much she liked him calling her that. And she seriously doubted his threat was as serious as it sounded, for one she knew they’d gone too far to turn back now and two, the way every nerve in her body was sparkling she was almost certain she could cum just from the image of getting fucked by him.

But her arms stayed submissively at her sides. They stayed there as he pushed her thighs apart, her fingers dug into the mattress as she felt him shift above her…even when he brushed the tip of his cock against her clit she didn’t move her arms.

Right up until he slipped the head of his dick into her cleft.

Her arms flew off the mattress, her hands wrapped around his biceps and she tried in earnest to pull him closer to her. Inch by agonising inch he entered her, her eyes were fixated on watching him disappear inside her whilst his were looking at her to make sure she was okay.

They both groaned when he was fully seated inside her. He supported his weight on one arm, his head fell into the crook of her neck and he breathed heavily against her pulse. The feel of his breath against her skin caused every muscle in her body to tense, evidently including her inner walls because Gage let out a strangled breath and bit down against her pulse point as punishment.

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to move,” he whispered in her ear. A finger was over her mouth before she could even open it. “And before you answer, know that I’m going to drill you so hard that the bed will probably break.”

Just that image alone made her gush, and if the raise of his eyebrows were any indication, Gage felt it.

“I’ll take that as a yes, shall I?” He asked, baring his teeth at her.

She nodded against his finger. He took two seconds to look at her, her pupils were still dilated, her gaze filled with nothing but arousal and want.

And then he set off.

His pace was brutal, unforgiving, _relentless_ and she was loving every moment of it. The sound of wood cracking as the bed pounded hard against the wall (though not as hard as he was pounding her), his hot breath against her neck, the feel of his balls slapping against her ass. It was dirty, filthy and everything she knew it would be.

His hands moved to spread her thighs, sinking him in as far as he would go and then further. It took a lot of effort but eventually she matched the movement of her hips with his, drawing them up as he thrust inside, pulling them down when he retreated. She pressed her body into his, a hand carded through his mohawk, fingers tugging at hair as she pushed down against him. She moaned in protest when he moved away from her.

He sat back on his knees, his dick brushed against the rough patch inside her walls and she screamed. He tugged her closer, pushed her legs to wrap around his back and her ass was in the air as he slammed into her.

“Gage!” she screamed it so loud that the windows actually shook and the place was pretty open plan so anyone walking the ground two-hundred feet below them would definitely be able to hear her.

That notion just spurred him on. _Yeah, let them all hear you_.

She was the Overboss sure, but she was his and now everyone knew it. Just in case someone hadn’t got that particular memo yet.

The bed was creaking even louder now, though not as loud as the woman wrapped around him. A mixture of halted breaths, stunted screams and his name (first and second) left her mouth. Her hands had moved to pull at her own hair, because his own was too far away for her to get a hold of.

Her pulsating walls strangled his dick but his pace didn’t falter. He continued to ruin her from the inside out, her fingers eventually left her hair to touch any part of him they could find and he growled at the sensation of pleasurable-pain as her nails carved down his arms.

“You know,” he snapped his hips up, “that’s probably gonna leave a scar.”

“Kinda _aahhhh_ what I’m counting… _oh_..on.” She didn’t have the energy to talk. With a pace like that how on earth could he expect her to formulate a response?

He used the gap between the mattress and her body to his advantage and pulled her up so she was straddling him. He slowed his pace just a little, it was still relentless but not so brutal - now she could feel every part of him that was buried inside her.

She linked her fingers behind his neck and pulled her body closer to his. Her breasts were pressed deliciously against him and he was pretty sure he was going to die from heat exhaustion from her burning skin. He scooped all of her hair in one hand and pulled, forcing her to turn her head to the side.

He dragged the supple flesh of her neck towards him and bit down hard before sucking and licking at the skin just below her pulse.

“Equals remember?” he reminded her when he pulled his mouth away from her neck.

One hand latched onto the back of his head whilst the other scrapped nails along his back. The hand not in her hair took a bruising grip of her hip and forced her down against him.

She groaned and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

He moved both his hands to cup her ass and began to bounce her up and down. Her back arched and her hands returned to play with her own hair. He watched in awe as her breasts moved up and down uncontrollably and he leant forward to latch onto a nipple. She groaned and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

“I can’t help but notice,” she bit her lip when he hit inside her perfectly. “That my bed is still in one piece.”

 _Unbelievable_. She was writhing on top of him, about thirty seconds away from cumming and yet she was criticising. Then again…he had told her the bed was going to break.

He threw her (there was no other word for it), she groaned at the loss of him before mewling when he laid above her. He looked down at her closed legs, her thighs rubbing together.

“Open your legs.” And she did. “And keep them open.”

And she did.

Beautiful, submissive and responsive to every movement he made - nope, they didn’t make women like this anymore.

 _Pure unadulterated perfection_.

Her legs were high up in the air, forming a V-shape as he went back to pounding her again.

“Porter…” it wasn’t desperate like it had been previously. It had nothing to do with how fucking turned on she was. She wanted to ask him something. His hips were still snapping into her, hers still pushing down.

“What is it?” he panted. He just wanted to concentrate on fucking the living shit out of her. Was that really too much to ask.

“Kiss me,” it left her mouth in a rush. Like she was too scared for him to hear it.

The arm not bracing him above her moved her face to look at him. Her bottom lip had fallen away, pleasure was coursing through her and he felt every clench her walls made against his movements.

He pressed his lips gently against hers, their mouths opened together, he swallowed the moan that escaped her, and their tongues met in the middle. It was soft, delicate and in complete contrast to what was happening further south.

Her hands were back around his head, pulling him closer to her and she kissed him with more passion and intensity than he’d ever experienced before. It was in that moment he knew it was more than just hate-sex, hell he didn’t even hate her, and it was definitely more than sex.

More than sex…It wasn’t something he was used to. Women were just something he fucked or didn’t but he should have learnt after she came through The Gauntlet alive that she wasn’t just another woman. She’d been more than that since the beginning.

He peeled his lips away to look at her. She was smiling, the sort of smile that told him she felt it too. Her hips moved against him with more urgency, her pants were getting louder with every snap of his hips.

“Yes, oh god. _Right there_!” He slammed down into her. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.”

He heard some of the wooden slates underneath them snap, the headboard was working overtime on the wall behind them.

“I…need you…to _talk to me!”_ she screamed.

Seriously, was his incredible hip action not enough?

He obliged anyway, because it was real important that she came wrapped around him, more importantly this damn bed was going to break if it was the last thing he ever did,

“What do you want me to say?” he asked against her ear. “Want me to tell you how good you feel wrapped around me? How everyone in this entire park knows you’re getting fucked and that I’m the one fucking you?”

Her panting was heavy, her legs were tightening around him. Whatever he was doing was certainly working.

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard that you’ll never be able to fuck another person again without thinking about me.”

“Yes! More!” she begged. He’d never heard her beg before. “I’m so close.”

“Once I’m done fucking your…ahhh…cunt, I’m gonna pound…your ass…until you beg me to stop. But you won’t, you’re not gonna beg me to stop.” He took a moment to concentrate on his movements, thrusting harder and faster than he’d ever done before.

One particularly hard thrust, that caused her to moan in a mix of pleasure and pain, and the bed broke with a snap.

The base of the bed crashed onto the floor. He stopped to check on her.

“Keep going,” there she went, begging him again. He could definitely get used to it.

“Wanna know why you won’t?” She had better be close because he certainly was. He felt her nod against him. “Because you love it. You love how I feel inside you, how I fill you like no other guy has ever done before. You’re a bad girl and the only punishment you want is my dick. Admit it.” he added with a growl.

“Porter!” her sweat soaked skin glistened in the dim light of her room. “I’m gonna…”

Her whole body tensed, her felt her cum drown his dick and run down his balls. She came screaming his name, panting desperately as her hands tried to touch every inch of him they could reach.

He quickly followed suit, spilling deep inside her. It hadn’t been his original plan but her legs were practically glued around him and he had little choice on the matter.

He collapsed breathlessly on top of her, still bracing himself above her so she didn’t get crushed by his weight. Her hand moved to cradle the back of his neck as he tried to steady his breath. They laid like that until he felt himself go soft, he rolled onto his back and she gasped at the sudden emptiness inside her.

In a synchronised, unplanned, move they both turned to lay on their sides to look at each other. There was a flicker of doubt in her face, one he got rid of the second he placed a hand on her cheek. She nuzzled into it, sighing at the feel of his touch.

“So…” she danced her fingers up and down his arm. “How you feeling?”

“Pretty fucking fantastic to be honest boss.”

She bit her lip again and this time he noticed.

“Not tired? Out of breath?”

“Nope, why’d you ask?”

“Well,” she got to her knees and dropped onto all fours in front of him, her ass in his face. “I do recall someone saying they were gonna pound my ass until I begged them to stop.”

“So I did.”

He knelt down behind her, leant forward to kiss the skin between her shoulder blades.

“But you won’t ask me to stop.”

“God I hope not.”


End file.
